leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
League of Legends Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 August 2013
12:34 How do divisions work? 12:47 Hai~ 01:00 Gamefreak, why do you have a YGO card as your image thing? 01:00 *avatar 01:02 what are you talking about?? 01:02 @.@ 01:02 why do you have a morphtronic O_O 01:02 Okay, people are coming in~ 01:03 Hai there~ 01:03 hai 01:03 Why do you have a Tanuki 01:05 tan.... whatty? 01:06 Tanuki Ponpoko 01:06 im jus ta cute wittle raccoon ;3 01:07 my name is not ponpopo -.- 01:07 http://prntscr.com/1mnliv 01:07 fuck yo shit 01:07 well, I admit, that's one handsome devil, but it isn't me :D 01:07 yes it is 01:08 you fur-covered liar 01:08 are you a weasel under that fursuit 01:08 weaseeeeeeeeeeel 01:08 y are u a morphtronix @vacuummen :O 01:08 01:08 morphtronic 01:09 well 01:09 http://magiccards.info/scans/en/dka/147a.jpg 01:09 this is awkward 01:09 :D 01:09 -trollface- 01:10 http://magiccards.info/arb/en/114.html 01:10 for ya, ahri 01:10 Well, I'm using the home computer instead of my laptop, so now I can actually play some matches 01:11 Not until any of the colossus gets that. -trollface- 01:12 "The person who instalocks the first will be the first to ask for a tank" 01:12 ~Me 01:12 Opponents are fucked if he gets the Unscythe per se. 01:13 ahri 01:13 just use it in combo with a creature that does mass damage 01:13 clean the board, get zombies 01:14 Oh yeah. o.o 01:15 I'm going to go do a draft game now, so I'll be back later 01:15 hm, so phage does not build with Frozen mallet now. 01:15 Psyk. Have you ever considered building a trolling deck? 01:15 what does it build from now? 01:15 I play zombie hunt 01:16 that's the closest thing to a masturbation deck in modern 01:16 Pickaxe, Ruby Crystal, and Giant's Belt 01:16 also 950g 01:16 for recipe 01:16 my cards lost value while I wasn't looking... 01:17 Well, looks like I have a few minutes 01:17 http://magiccards.info/query?q=Deathrite+Shaman&v=card&s=cname is now my most valuable card 01:17 HA 01:17 FELRUND 01:17 I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL 01:17 *Feirund 01:17 cool 01:19 fyi, ahri 01:19 a zombie hunt deck is 4 treasure hunts, 2 to 4 zombie infestation, and 52 to 54 lands 01:20 .... 01:20 That doesn't seem consistent 01:21 or good 01:21 Oh. 01:21 that IS consistent 01:21 mulligan until you have a treasure hunt 01:21 play it (you can't lack mana) 01:22 draw your entire deck 01:22 discard your entire hand to zombie infestation (preferably at opponent EoT to avoid mass removal) 01:22 win 01:22 Mulligan o.O 01:22 that's legal? 01:22 ...that's a RULE 01:23 you can mulligan any number of times you want, drawing one card less every time you do 01:23 only before the game starts of course 01:23 I may not be seeing something here 01:23 but doesn't that leave you with like 3 zombies and an empty hand? 01:24 feirund 01:24 no, that leaves you with around 20 zombies and an empty hand 01:25 ..how? 01:25 treasure hunt 01:25 you keep drawing until you reveal a non-land 01:25 you have 54 lands 01:25 I get that part 01:25 but 01:26 "Step one, find your cousin. Step two, get your cousin in the cannon. Step three, find anouther cousin." 01:26 can you then describe your turn process 01:26 oh, I get you 01:26 yeah, reliquary tower 01:26 for infinite hand size 01:26 no need to discard at EoT 01:26 and you will most likely draw one of your 4 ones on the treasure hunt turn 01:26 you didn't mention that part 01:26 because it's not necessary 01:26 only if you want to play at EoT 01:27 plan B is manlands 01:28 http://magiccards.info/wl/en/154.html 01:28 The dialogue in the flavour text ends up with the same meaning.. 01:28 side deck used to be full of free counterspells to get rid of cranial extorsions and stuff until the free counterspells all got banned 01:28 ahri, you fail at english 01:29 there's a difference between sitting there not doing anything and actively doing nothing 01:29 Hai gais 01:30 hi 01:31 K-pop is rad 01:31 it's turning me into a different person 01:31 I want hilarious flavour texts. 01:32 what do you mean? 01:32 try the ones by ib halfheart 01:33 http://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=83962 01:33 Isn't it that the flavour text of the foddler cannon is made by Ib himself? 01:33 http://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=184690 01:33 http://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=107280 01:34 http://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=157923 ib himself 01:35 there be a few more ones 01:35 There are some punny ones too. 01:35 I remember ib halfheart spawned a combo deck back in the day's standard 01:36 sacrifice all your mountains 01:36 play a whatever was it called dragon, sacrificing all goblins 01:36 win 01:37 voracious dragon 01:37 that was it 01:37 http://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=243474 01:38 wouldn't Krenko be even better 01:38 krenko didn't exist 01:39 also, no 01:39 Yeeeaaaa kippehhh 01:39 supsup 01:39 we do dis 01:39 well, you're the pro 01:39 no I'm not 01:40 6/1/5 syndra 01:40 weak. 01:41 wat 01:41 it only lasted 20 minutes 01:41 01:41 10/2/14 syndra. 01:43 http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=endscreen&v=1NutJO7gZBM&NR=1 01:44 yan 01:44 yawn* 01:48 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OIc4VHxU7iM check out the violinist 01:49 Lindsey Stirling? 01:49 a bit more awesome 01:57 hi 01:57 hi 01:57 well, 5 am is as good a time to retire as any 01:58 so good night 01:58 Goodnight 02:00 Lindsey Sterling is mre awesome than whomever that was 02:01 hai fel 02:01 7/1/4, Hecarim OP 02:01 Hai~ 02:02 The enemy team surrendered after I double killed their Soraka and Jayce in a team fight 02:02 If you looked up and saw a spider descending strsight down upon you and moved out of the way so it wouldn't land on you, would you expect it to suddenly change direction to land on you or keep going straight down? 02:02 sry bout that 02:02 no, I will scream. 02:03 Fair enough. 02:04 i would eat the spider 02:04 but still scream 02:05 I expected serious answers, I remembered the people I'm asking and now feel stupid for expecting it 02:06 It would go down. 02:06 Exactly 02:06 Spiders could care less about you 02:07 You aren't worth it. 02:07 02:07 To anybody :\ 02:07 * Vacuumen is crying 02:07 Now try to explain that concept of how spiders work to every last person complaining about Elise's reppel 02:07 Rappel* 02:08 They're all complaining because her rappel won't land on top of a MOVING target 02:08 * Luis012 comforts Vacuumen 02:12 Hey if u dont play ranked in a long time, and you're bronze, can you go back to provisonals @.@ 02:12 Trying to keep their own god damn arguement going by comparing rappel with maokai's twisted advance 02:12 I have no idea, GameFreak 02:13 Why do you ask? 02:17 I wanna know 02:23 hello Rin-hime 02:24 Hello Felza. 02:35 and now 3 people want me to play LoL with them 02:36 each in different parties......... 02:36 decisions, decisions 02:36 play meepo 02:36 no 02:36 I 02:36 AM 02:36 MEEPO 02:36 the 2nd 02:37 maapo 02:37 Who is meepo? 02:37 my grandfather 02:37 o 02:38 meepo is garen's grandfather and the slayer of teem_s 02:38 Tasty 02:38 i am meepo th 3rd 02:40 Before Lucians AP ratios were nerfed, he use to be able to deal 10000 damage with 5 nashors and a rabadons 02:40 Art thou my son? 02:40 lets go kill teemo. 02:41 *teem_ 02:41 if i could have one normal ability and one ultimate i would choose furion's teleport and meepo ult 02:41 ez life 02:41 What is Meepo's ult? 02:41 he clone himself 02:41 divided we stand 02:41 he clones himself 02:42 United he fall 02:43 so i can be anywhere i want 02:44 kippy 02:44 im gonna send you the whole code on your talk 02:44 alright 02:45 posted it 02:48 U done? 02:48 yea 02:48 anyways i'm gonna go bed 02:48 tired 02:48 bai 02:48 areyou sure that you copypasted all? 02:48 post it na 02:48 ww 02:48 yes i copper and pasta 02:49 i will do some changes 02:49 kk 02:49 anywhore boi 02:49 baii 02:49 sayonara! 02:56 Psyk http://www.girlswithslingshots.com/comic/gws1503/ 02:58 So 02:58 [of Legends Wiki:Request for Chat Moderator/Philltech12[ ? 02:59 ..I've never seen him 02:59 I'm opposing 02:59 Vac 03:00 that's literally one of the many issues with the nom 03:00 He hasn't even filled the request page properly :/ 03:00 I can't find his userpage 03:01 someonehelp 03:01 That's not his username -_- 03:02 03:03 vac 03:03 others 03:03 please don't edit until I'm done 03:03 Oh, sorry. 03:03 Should I delete it? 03:03 (my comment) 03:03 nah 03:03 Aite, my bad 03:07 goddamn it crashed 2013 08 22